Snowflake Kisses
by JavisTG
Summary: A little bit of Everlark fluff under the snow.


**AN:** This little drabble was inspired by a banner the amazing Akai-echo made for LoveinPanem's Yuletide in Panem: 12 Days of Christmas on Tumblr.

(To view it remove the spaces and go here:

www. . /3ff5f1ad3ddd742c0c45f467fa703ee5/tumblr_inline_oiqimxekoZ1t66k0f_ )

Modern AU. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXX

Perfect white snowflakes fell from the sky, blanketing the world in snow.

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss's small frame and held her tight.

With a sigh, she hid her face in the crook of his neck, allowing her body to go limp as she leaned into his solid frame.

It was getting late. The Christmas dinner was over, and Peeta had to go home, but he wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. So, he stayed, holding Katniss in his arms for a little bit longer.

Gale's loud laugh floated through the open window, bringing them back to the moment.

Reluctantly, Peeta loosened his hold.

Katniss pulled away from him.

Her stormy gray eyes locked with his, making his heart stutter. The sorrow he found reflected in them made him question every decision he'd made over the last few weeks.

Suddenly, his whole life changed.

Katniss raised to the tips of her toes and leaned into him once again. Her lips, warm and soft, found his.

Surprised, Peeta stood still. Every muscle in his body tensed while his mind raced, desperately trying to process what was happening. Why was his friend's girlfriend kissing him?

His hands settled on her shoulders, gently holding her as he slowly pulled away.

His ocean blue eyes narrowed. Anxiously, he searched her face for the answers he needed. "Katniss?"

She looked away, her body heavy as she tried to move away from him.

He tightened his hold on her. "Talk to me," he pleaded.

Katniss shook her head. Her defeated huff turned into a puffy cloud which flew away, reaching for the darkened winter sky.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I... I just had to do that, at least once."

Ignoring the growing tightness in his chest, he pressed, "You had to... kiss me?"

Swallowing loudly, Katniss nodded.

"Why?"

Warily, she turned to face him once more. She looked scared and sad, and he wished he could just press her against his chest and soothe her worries away.

"Because you're leaving," she said with a sigh. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, and she added, "And I didn't want you to go without knowing..."

Time stood still in the silence which followed.

Peeta held his breath and waited, his heartbeat pounded in his ears, anxiously tracking every passing second as he waited for Katniss to finish her thought.

When she didn't speak, he frowned. He knew how uncomfortable words made her, and he didn't want to rush her, but this was too important. He couldn't let her off the hook. Softly, he asked, "Knowing what?"

Her chin touched her chest as she mumbled, "That I'm not with Gale anymore."

Peeta gasped. Ice cold wind filled his lungs, startling him. He welcomed the small discomfort, a clear sign that this was not a dream

Overwhelmed by an avalanche of conflicting emotions, he kept his eyes trained on Katniss's dejected expression. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Peeta had been in love with Katniss for as long as he could remember. But she had always been completely out of reach.

As a teenager, she'd been too busy with her family's problems to think about boys or romance. And recently, she'd started dating one of his best friends.

Resigned to being without her, he had decided to go away for a couple of months. He knew he was only fooling himself, but he still hoped the change of scenery in District 4 would help him erase Katniss from his mind.

But this, this changed everything.

Still stunned, he asked, "What? Since when?"

Katniss sighed, her shoulders slumped as she relaxed into Peeta's touch once more. "We broke up a couple of weeks ago. We haven't said anything because it's Christmas and we didn't want to upset his family, but it's over." Locking her bright silver eyes with his, she added, "I promise."

A flash of warm joy rushed through Peeta's body making him forget about the light snowstorm which kept steadily falling over them.

Katniss's eyes, bright under the pale moonlight, guided him to her like a lighthouse in a storm. Surprised by the longing and fear he found in them, Peeta wondered whether the flicker of love he now noticed had always been there, and why he'd failed to see it before.

His hands, warm and steady cupped her cheeks.

With a voice as sweet as golden honey, he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Katniss nodded.

Peeta closed his eyes and kissed her, finally getting lost in the feel of her sweet lips on his own.

Katniss reached for him, her small hands held on to the soft flannel shirt he wore. Pulling him close to her and whimpering softly as she nibbled on his lower lip.

His lungs fought for air and, reluctantly, he broke the kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers, he asked, "Was this what you had in mind when you kissed me?"

Her flushed cheeks turned even redder as she shyly admitted, "Yep."

Peeta chuckled. Her soft admission made his stomach flutter. "I don't really have to leave now, you know? District 4 can wait."

Katniss smiled. Her eyes were two bright twinkling stars. "Really? You'll stay?"

Nodding vigorously, he promised, "Always."

Katniss leaned into him once more.

Wispy snowflakes hung in the air as they kissed, enjoying the precious gift of each other's love.

XXXXX

 **AN:** I love reviews as much as Katniss loves kissing Peeta under the mistletoe. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!

You can also find me on Tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!

The Hunger Games Trilogy is the property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


End file.
